


From Home to You

by olliolli_oxenfree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, clan lavellan is very important please don't let them die, neither of them learned formatting their letters are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: An Incomplete Collection of Letters from Elnara Lavellan to her sister, Lady Inquisitor Fanari Lavellan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/147954378651)

Thank the Creators you are alright! The Keeper was so distraught when we learned you were still with the shemlen. I know writing has never been something to come easily to either of us, but let’s at least try to alert one another next time we survive something else. We asked after you specifically but what of the hunters that travelled with you? I am doing my best to fill your role. Haven’t led the clan to ruin yet. Everyone misses you dearly. Stay safe. Elnara

* * *

See! That wasn’t so hard was it? We are saddened to hear the news of those that went to the Conclave with you but rest easy knowing that our First is well. I can’t believe I used to envy you. You weren’t kidding when you said apprenticing the Keeper was hard. Finish up your task with the shemlen and come home soon. We have been well. The usual troubles plague us. Shemlen as you can guess. Hunting has been good and the gods kind. There has been some trouble with bandits but the Keeper says it will be taken care of. I wish you were here. You were always good at making problems seem smaller than they are. That must be why this Inquisition needs you so. Mother sends her prayers. Elnara

* * *

I can’t believe Deshanna wrote you about the bandits and never told me! Though I suppose I did the same. You would not believe the sight it was. Another wave of humans swooping down onto the field and joining us. Us! We were too stunned to act until one of them made it clear they were with your Inquisition. That’s a First for you. Protecting us even when you’re not here. You’ll make a fine Keeper. Hopefully not for a long time yet. Come home soon. I can’t wait to learn from you. Elnara

* * *

Word travels fast among the clans. Is it true you saw Hanal'ghilan safe to the shade of our aravels? It is good to know these shemlen have not turned you into a flat-ear. Hunting remains good and we do not go hungry as we have in winters past. I admit I am still struggling with some of your tasks but then I recall you were once the same and I can learn from your mistakes. We miss you. Elnara

* * *

Trouble in the city. Will write when safe.

* * *

Still danger. Pray for us.

* * *

Not all is well but not all is bad. What are you told? Do you get reports of everything that has happened or just what they feel fit to tell you? I am not angry with you sister. It brings me great peace to know you are safe from this madness. I save my fury for the shemlen. They would have killed Deshanna if one of their own had not taken the blow. We offer our services as healers and this is how we are thanked. Those we heal laud us as heroes. Are you treated much the same? So much rests on your shoulders. Have they tried to kill you for the mark on your hand? Come home. We’ll keep you safe. Elnara

* * *

Your name stretches far sister. One look at your banner and the shemlen cower in fear. Thank you. The words are paltry but they are all we can offer. The Keeper has a seat on a council. Shemlen listen to the words of the Dalish and the flat-ears. We are safe. Breathe easy and take pride in what you have done. If you are unable to return might I come visit? Not for some time of course. The clan must be tended to. There is so much I don’t know how to put in writing. Next time we meet I will tell you everything you have missed. Everything your Inquisition has done. You have been so worried for us. Tell me more of what happiness you have found and I shall do the same. The man you mentioned. Solas? Tell me of him. Come to Wycome so we may thank you properly. Elnara

* * *

Perhaps less detail in your next letter. I nearly tore the parchment in fright. I wish I could be with you to keep you safe, but you hardly need me with such friends at your side, and you were always better at magic. I confess I know little more than nothing of Qunari, but I agree. What does one alliance matter when your own are in danger? I am able to perform your duties now. Come back soon or I might decide to keep them. Elnara

* * *

I will admit the humans of the city are not so terrible. They are honest with us. Some of the city elves have joined with the clan. Some of our own have gone to the city! Such strange times we find ourselves in. Ma’non might earn his vallaslin soon. He has already killed a wolf. The Keeper is considering Sylaise’s. We still miss you. Elnara

* * *

Typical shemlen. One of our own founds the first Inquisition and they turn him human in their tales. But we know now. And we will remember. I am glad to hear you are safe. Don’t worry, we won’t let them forget. Already we tell stories of Inquisitor Fanari, First to the Keeper of Clan Lavellan. We will add the tale of Inquisitor Ameridan, elf of the Dales. You say he was so old he had no clan, but he had Dirthamen’s vallaslin so we will remember that instead. Perhaps we will add June’s vallaslin to your stories. Creators guide you. Elnara

* * *

Your last letter seemed so formal. It carried none of the life your stories usually hold. Sister, are you well? Please tell me your grievance. I may not be with you, but I can still share your burdens. We are twins, are we not? Besides, you have found a temple to Mythal! The magic may be gone, but we can still learn so much from such a place! The Keeper says we should wait until Corypheus is gone and the threat has passed. I understand her concern, but if a clan is near should they not have a look? Remember, I’m all ears. Elnara

* * *

I don’t know what to say. I know you and I handle heartache differently. I am sorry he has left you. We are here, should you need us. Elnara [Written at the bottom of the page are notes from various members of the Inquisitor’s family. Water damage has rendered them all but illegible. They appear to be from her three parents and younger brother.]

* * *

We saw the lights in the sky. What happened?

* * *

You have done it! Corypheus is dead and every tongue praises your name! The Dalish have not been spoken of so highly since the Hero of Ferelden ten years ago! Wouldn’t it be something if we kept being the heroes? Of course, the shemlen would have to stop rounding our ears. We will make them remember. I will not let them forget that my sister was First to the Keeper when she saved the world. I am so proud of you. Elnara

* * *

I feel some shame asking this of you so soon. I know small problems do not disappear because the large one has, but come home? Soon? I miss you. Elnara

* * *

Ma’non has been given his vallaslin. Sylaise’s, as Deshanna said. Across both eyes, in purple inks. He looks quite fetching. He wants to show you, so don’t make him wait! Elnara

* * *

You’re finally coming home? Tell me which direction you travel! I’ll be the first one to greet you! Have you been sleeping? Your writing is shaky. I know you said you’d be off again soon, so try to come early and stay as long as you can! I’m so happy to know there’s a way the Inquisition might be disbanded so you can finally return. Give this journey the end you desire. I can’t wait to finally welcome you back. Elnara

* * *

Didn’t think I’d let you march off without writing you I hope? Last time that happened we thought the shemlen had you imprisoned. They won’t spirit you away again. It’s a shame I couldn’t go with you, but Deshanna is usually right. Hurry up and be our First already! Elnara

* * *

At least you can enjoy the sights of Orlais, if not the people. And with all your friends back together, too. I’m sorry to hear Solas did not return. You must stop making such sad eyes when you speak of him! I won’t turn our correspondence into a fight, but you know my feelings on what he told you of the vallaslin. Be sad for that, if you must be sad at all. We’re waiting for the official message from Kirkwall but it’s good to know other cities are starting to accept our rule. You are certain you are well? Your letters look as though you can barely hold a quill. Things may be stressful, but you must take time for yourself. Those shemlen owe you that much. Elnara

* * *

Perhaps some magics should remain lost. Or out of the hands of anyone other than our people. I worried my letters weren’t getting to you, but knowing why you take so long to write worries me more. Stay safe sister. Mythal watch over you. Elnara

* * *

Thank you for letting us know you are safe. But, maybe let us know what is happening too? Elnara

* * *

Your banner has been taken down. Finally got rid of the Inquisition?

* * *

Why do you need a scribe to write for you?

* * *

Sister. I’m tucking this in your bedroll, so actually use it for once. I understand why you said no notes so this will have to do. Try to keep us updated? Please? I couldn’t bear not knowing what happened to you again. Something as simple as Alive or Dead would be nice. Please don’t die. We’ve already said our goodbyes so here’s whatever I might have forgotten. We love you. We know you’re doing the right thing, but don’t do the wrong things to get there. Stay strong. You were Inquisitor, there’s no one stronger than you. You are the First to Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel of Clan Lavellan. I miss you and want you to come home. We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvenan, and never again shall we submit. Mythal protect you and Andruil bless your hunt. If we ever meet I reserve the right to punch Solas in the face. I can forgive him taking your vallaslin, I can forgive his magic taking away your hand. I can even forgive that Fen’Harel stripped us of our immortality. But no one alive breaks my sister’s heart. Stay safe. Elnara


End file.
